The New Girl The New Dad 2
by gurl3677
Summary: This is a part 2 of The New Dad and will focus on Jillian, Daryl, Shane and an OC.  Shane finds a new girl and brings her back but she as a secret that might destroy the group.
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! I am redoing this story. This is the second part of The New Dad.*_

The sounds of crying, yelling, and wood rattling crept through Daryl's sleep. He groaned and rolled over so he was facing the crib. He opened one eye and saw Avery standing up in her crib. She was holding onto the railing and shaking it as she alternated from crying to yelling then back to crying. The last seven months had changed his baby so much he couldn't believe she was the same baby he had found out about 9 months beforehand.

They had celebrated her first birthday the day before. Thanks to Rudy's stack of calendars, Jillian knew when her real birthday was and they could also keep track of the days and weeks as they passed. Daryl closed his eye and tried not to move, hoping for a little more sleep. After she had gone to bed, him and Jillian had stayed up late celebrating her birthday in their own way and that way had involved a lot of touching, sucking, kissing, soft swearing on his part and moaning on her part. They had more than made up for their time apart.

" Da!" Avery yelled.

" Shit." He swore. She had seen him move. She had just started saying Da in the past two weeks and he really loved hearing her say it. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. Avery started jumping slightly and crying more as she held her arms up.

" Da!" She yelled. He threw the blankets off him and turned to his back. He ran his hand over his face. "DaDa!"

" I heard you, Avery! Give a man a minute." He said as he sat up. He got out of bed and walked over to her as she started jumping more and waving her arms. " You need to learn to sleep in." He said as he picked her up. He carried her over to the changing table and changed her diaper. Then he picked her up again and carried her back to his bed. He laid back down, setting her on the bed with him. He closed his eyes and patted his chest. " Lay with Daddy." He said. Avery sighed and laid her head down on his chest. He put his hand on her head and started rubbing it. Avery patted his chest as she looked at him.

" Dada." He smiled.

" Avery." He said as their bedroom door opened. Avery's head shot up and she put both hands on his chest as she turned herself around. She squealed as she pushed herself up. Daryl opened his eyes as Avery climbed onto his chest. She started clapping her hands as she bounced on him.

" You woke Daddy again." Jillian said with a smile. Avery started pounding on his chest with her hands.

" You're a rough baby." Daryl said. Jillian walked over to the baby who held up her hands and continued to bounce on him. She picked her up and smiled. Avery started tugging on Jillian's shirt, wanting to nurse.

" No, nursing, Avs." Jillian said. Avery squealed and tugged harder. " No." She said. She had cut Avery's nursing down little by little so she was only nursing at night, before bed. Jillian was hoping her breasts would dry up and was starting to notice a difference on them.

" If I tugged on your shirt like that, would you let me have them?" Daryl asked. Jillian laughed as she looked at him.

" You can have them when they are dried up." She said. He smiled as he laid in their bed and watched her.

" You let me suck them once before with the milk in them." Daryl said.

" Once, Daryl, once and only because you wanted to know what it tasted like." She said.

" I remember you liked it. You got pretty wet and fucked me good afterwards." He said. She laughed.

" I'm never going to dry up between you and her wanting on me all the time. You're as bad as she is." Jillian said. Avery tugged harder and tried to put her hand into Jillian's shirt. Jillian took her hand. " That's enough." Jillian said to her. Avery frowned and grunted.

" Avery, knock it off! Girls don't grunt and you ain't gettin to nurse!" Daryl snapped, making the baby look at him. She blew raspberries but stopped tugging. Daryl smiled at her.

" Get in the shower while I feed her. Rick, Shane, Glenn and Rudy are leaving today for the town and I want to see them off." She said as she set Avery down. The baby turned over and crawled to the bed. She grabbed the sheet as Daryl turned to his left side. Avery stood up and looked at him with a smile.

" Da." She said. He grinned and kissed at her.

" Avery." He said. Jillian came forward and took one of Avery's hands. She leaned down and kissed the top of Daryl's head.

" I will see you in a bit." She said. He smiled as he watched his girls walk away. Avery stumbling slightly as Jillian helped her walk.

XXXXXX

The group had gathered outside when the men were getting ready to leave. Daryl was holding Avery's thighs. She was sitting on his shoulders, her legs on either side of his head and her hands intertwined in his hair. Jillian had one arm around his waist and her head against his chest. The group was tense as after the goodbyes were made. They watched as the men piled into the station wagon and pulled away. Daryl and Nick had gone on the last trip a few months back so they weren't going this time. Daryl moved one hand to the back of Jillian's neck.

" Let's take the baby for a walk in the backyard." He said. Jillian nodded. Rudy had become a father figure to Jillian and she was upset. Daryl wanted to distract her, to help calm her down.

XXXXXX

The men pulled up to the outskirts of town. Quietly they all got out of the car and closed the door. Most of the walkers had wondered out of the small town but they still had to be careful. This trip they were going to go through the houses, looking for clothes, soaps, bottled water and things for the kids. They were also going to look for canned goods.

After an hour, everything had gone over well. They had broke into two groups and had things already packed up in the station wagon. Shane walked slowly into the next house he was going to go through. He heard movement from the upstairs and studied his gun. He took a deep breath and started slowly up the stairs. He walked quietly and quickly with sweat already starting to dip from his hair.

The movement from coming from a bedroom to his right when he reached the top of the stairs. He passed his hand through his hair then studied the gun again. He took a deep breath then started towards the room, not knowing what he would find. He used his gun to slowly push opened then door. There was a girl standing with her hands on her hips, looking into a closet there. Shane felt his shoulders dropped as he leaned against the door frame. He started to laugh, making the girl jump and look at him with wild eyes.

" Who are you?" She snapped. He held up his hands to show her he wasn't going to hurt her.

" My name is Shane. I'm here with a group. We aren't going to hurt you." Shane said.

" You're here with people?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper. " I haven't seen living people in so long."

" What's your name?" Shane asked.

" Maya." She said. Shane smiled and came forward. He stuck out his hand to her. She looked at his hand then shook it slowly.

" You are welcome to come with us. We have a safe place with food, running water, place for you to sleep." Shane said.

" I have a van." She said.

" You can drive it." Shane said.

" Can I really go with you?" Maya asked. Shane smiled at her.

" Yeah. Come on, I will introduce you to the others." He said.

Maya was had light blond hair and green eyes. She stood about 5 ft 6 in and looked very underweight. Shane was shocked that anyone was even still alive. She didn't look very dirty so wherever she had been staying she had a water supply. Her clothes weren't dirty but he was sure it was because she had been going through the houses and getting clothes just like they had been doing. Shane led her to the outside of the house where everyone was meeting. The other men looked just as shocked to see someone else alive. Maya decided to follow them in her van back to the house. Shane offered to ride with her but she refused to let anyone inside her van. Even when they got back to the house, she parked it far away then walked over to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review. *_

Everyone had gathered outside as soon as they had seen the station wagon pulling up. Jillian was holding Avery, her back to Jillian's chest. Daryl reached out and took a hold of Jillian's arm when he saw the van following the station wagon. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled Jillian closer to him. She looked up at him and saw his eyes following the van as it parked far away from the house. He leaned down and kissed her forehead without looking at her.

" Stay by me til we get to know the new person. I don't want Avery out of your sight unless she's with me." He said softly. Jillian looked over at the van as the girl came out of it.

" It's a girl." She said softly.

" Don't mean she ain't dangerous." Daryl said as the girl started towards them. Jillian took her figure then looked back at Daryl.

" I don't want you out of my sights." She said. Daryl looked down at her serious face then smiled.

" What the hell? You worried?" He asked.

" Ah, did you see her tits? They are huge, plus she's tall, thin, and pretty." Jillian said.

" Have you seen your tits? They're huge. You're tiny, sexy as hell, and you had my baby. I prefer my women little like you, " He said. "Plus, I already put all this time into you, got you just the way I want you." He finished with a grin.

" What the hell does that mean?" She snapped.

" Means, I got my woman trained, no sense in starting over again with another woman." Jillian readjusted Avery and looked away.

" Fuck you." She said. Daryl laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed the side of her head.

" Come on, Babe, you know you got me trained so calm the fuck down." He said.

" You're damn right I do." She said.

" So this is our group." Rick said when the girl reached them. " This is my wife, Lori, our son, Carl. There's Andrea, Dale, Carol, Sophia, Nick, his wife Amanda, their son, Nicky. That's Daryl, Jillian and their baby Avery." Everyone waved or said hi quietly, most in the group shocked the men had brought back a new person.

" I'm Maya." The girl said.

" Maya, why don't you get your stuff and we can show you to a room." Shane said. " I can help you." He said.

" No, that's okay!" Maya said quickly. " I can get my stuff. I don't need help." Shane held his hands up.

" Yeah okay. No one here is going to hurt you." Shane said. Maya was backing away from them.

" I'm not worried about that. I'm just a private person, that's all." She said. " I will just get my stuff and meet you back here." She said before she turned and jogged back to her van.

" Well that was weird." Jillian said. " You'd think after being alone for so long she'd welcome meeting other people."

" I don't know about that. I'm a pretty private person and I had a hard time when I found this group." Daryl said. " I kept to myself, only talked to my brother, didn't want a bunch of people I didn't know lookin at my shit. Wasn't until Merle was gone and I was forced to interact with them that I started coming around and bein nice."

" Look, we don't know what she'd been through so let's just give her a break." Shane said softly. Daryl moved his arm to Jillian's hand. He tugged on her hand.

" Come on, Babe. Let's take Avery to the back yard." Daryl said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maya opened the van door and held her breath. She got in and looked to the back. She grabbed four bags then got out quickly. She locked up the van than carefully made her way back to the house. Some members of the group had disappeared, either back into the house or the backyard. Shane was waiting where she had left him. He had his shot gun over his shoulders. Rick was standing beside him and they were both looking at her. She sighed but quicken her pace.

" You could park closer to the house." Rick said as she reached them.

" Ah, no. Thanks." She said.

" You sure?" Shane asked.

" Did you mention that you had a shower?" She asked. Shane and Rick glanced at each other.

" Yeah, come on. I will show you to the bathroom." Shane said.

Maya followed Shane into the house and up the stairs. She knew they were going to start asking questions. Even in the end of the world, it was in people's nature to question others. She just wanted to take a shower. She'd take a shower and come up with answers to the questions she knew they'd most likely ask. Where had she had staying? How had she been able to make it on her own? How had she been providing for herself? Those were easy to answer.

Shane reached the top of the stairs and showed her the bathroom which was right off the staircase. She had towels and soaps so she thanked him and promised to meet him down the stairs when she was done. Shane said he would fix her up some of the stew the group made. She thanked him again then walked into the bathroom and closed the door quickly.

Jillian was carrying Avery upstairs to change her when Maya came out of the bathroom. The girls meant eyes then both looked away quickly. Maya started down as Jillian came up. Avery reached out and made a grabbed for Maya's hair, causing her to stop. Avery cooed as Maya smiled at her. Jillian took Avery's hand and pulled it back.

" Sorry, she thinks everyone likes her." Jillian said.

" That's okay. Who wouldn't like her? She's beautiful." Maya said. Jillian smiled.

" Well thank you very much." She said.

" How old is she?" Maya asked.

" She turned a year old yesterday." Jillian answered.

" Wow, I can't image having a baby without doctors and a hospital. You were pretty brave." Maya said. Jillian laughed.

" I don't care about brave. She wanted out, she came out. She's just like her daddy, completely impatient." She said as she lightly bounced the baby.

" Da!" Avery explained. Jillian kissed her cheek.

" Mention her daddy and the kid goes wild." She said. " She just learned how to say that." Maya smiled.

" Well at least you have someone with you." Maya said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review. *_

Maya watched as Jillian and Avery walked quickly down the hall. Jillian stopped at a door, opened it, then disappeared into the room. Maya ran her hands through her shoulder length hair then tucked some behind her ears before she continued down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw Rick and Shane standing together in the living room. They both looked up at her at the same time. Rick smiled while Shane's expression stayed the same.

" How about we show you to a room then get you something to eat?" Rick asked.

" Sure, that would be nice." Maya said.

" I will show her." Shane said. Rick patted his shoulder before Shane towards her. " Back up the stairs." Shane said. He finally smiled at her. ' His smile is nice.' She thought. She waited until he reached her then turned and followed him back up the stairs. " Want me to help with your bags now?" Maya smiled slightly.

" Sure." She said. He nodded and took two of her bags from her.

" So how did you manage to stay alive so long?" Shane asked. Maya groaned silently.

" I had a camp. I had a water supply and I can hunt." Maya said.

" Hunter? I will have to introduce you to Daryl then. He is our hunter. He was the guy in the sleeveless shirt. He is with the young woman with the baby." ' Why did I have to point that out?' Shane asked himself. He wasn't sure why but he needed to let Maya know Daryl was off limits.

" Oh yeah, I saw him. His wife seems nice. I saw her when I came out of the shower." Maya said as they started down the hallway.

" Yeah, she is. So where you alone?" Shane asked as he glanced at her.

" Ah, yeah. No, well yeah. I was with my brother but he was bitten." Maya said.

" I'm sorry. Some members of our group were lost too. I can't image how hard it must have been to put him down yourself." Shane said. Maya didn't say anything so Shane looked away. They walked down the rest of the hallway than stopped at a room. Shane opened it and walked in. " Well, it's nothing fancy but it's a bed and a dresser." Maya walked in and smiled slightly.

The room was tiny. It had a full size bed in it and a dresser. There was barely enough room to walk around without hitting the dresser or bed but she didn't mind. This would be the first time in her life she had a room to herself. She could only think of a hand full of times she had been able to sleep in a bed before the age of 15.

" Wow, this is great!" She said. Shane rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

" Well I'm glad you like it. Why don't we set your bags down then get you something to eat?" Shane suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian set Avery down in the grass but held her hands to keep her upright. The baby whined slightly and kicked one of her legs. Avery had a death grip on Jillian's fingers as they started to walk. Daryl was standing by the tree swing with his hands on his hips. He was smiling as he watched his girls coming towards him. Avery looked up from the grass and squealed when she saw him. She tried to go down on her hands and knees to crawl to him but Jillian held her up.

" Walk, baby. We're walking." She said. Avery cried out in protest.

" Avery!" Daryl called out, making both girls pause. He crouched down and patted his knees. " Come on to Daddy." He said.

Avery wiggled and twisted until Jillian laughed and let her down gently. The baby started to laugh as she crawled as fast as she could. Jillian was following behind her with a smile. Daryl stood up straight and started towards them. When he reached them, Daryl put his arm around Jillian's waist and kissed her. Avery grabbed his pant leg and tugged as she stood up. She grunted and cried out. She started patting his leg hard.

" Da!" She yelled. Jillian smiled against his mouth. Daryl put his hands on either side of Jillian's head and brought her mouth back to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and twisted it around hers. He tilted his head slightly and groaned hard. " Dada!"

" Dammit, baby!" Daryl said as he pulled away. He bend down and swept the baby up. " Can't you see I'm tryin to kiss your mama!" He said. He held Avery over his head. She was laughing and kicking her legs. He shook her lightly then brought her down to him. He blew raspberries into her neck then held her up into the air again. She stuck a finger in her mouth as she laughed.

" She is so impatient. She is so you." Jillian said as she watched them. Daryl brought her down to him again and blew into her neck again. Avery giggled and brought her hands to his face. He shook her as he rasp-berried her than he pulled her away and smiled.

" You look like your mama and act like your daddy." He said as he wiped her spit off his cheek. He brought her to his hip then put his arm around Jillian's shoulders. " Let's take our girl for a swing before dinner." He said. The couple walked towards the swing then pulled away so he could put the baby into it. Daryl started pushing her with one hand then put his arm back around Jillian. She sighed and put her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest then settled into him.

" What the hell are we going to do when she gets too big for the swing? She adores it." She said. She turned her head and bit his pec.

" Don't. You're gonna start shit you can't finish for a while." Daryl growled. Jillian laughed and looked at him.

" Think of it as foreplay." She said before she slipped her hand up his shirt. She raked her nails down the center of his chest.

" Woman, knock it the fuck off!" He said. Jillian put her back to Avery and pressed herself against Daryl. She stepped up and ran her tongue up his neck. Daryl's arm tight around her waist. Jillian smiled and slipped her hand into his pants. Her body was blocking anyone from seeing what she was doing. She took a hold of him and starting stroking him. " That just ain't right." He said as he pushed the baby. He looked down at Jillian. She smiled up at him as she continued her hand play. " You gonna pay for this."

" I look forward to it." She said softly. Daryl's head snapped up as he looked at something behind her.

" Let him go. Shane's coming with that woman." He said. Jillian pulled her hand out of his pants and turned around. Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her to his front. " Don't move away from me or against me." Jillian giggled and started slowly moving her hips against him. " Fuckin stop it before you make me cum in my pants." He growled into her hair.

" Daryl, I need to talk to you." Shane said as they got closer to them. Jillian slowly stopped moving. "Seems as though we have another hunter." Jillian's eyes went to Maya right away. " I was thinking, when you go out tomorrow, Maya could go with you. Never hurts to have another person hunting food for the group."

" You're a hunter?" Daryl asked. Jillian grabbed his leg quickly, making him jump slightly.

" Be nice." She said softly.

" How long you been huntin?" He asked.

" Since I was little. I can shot a gun, a bow and arrow, and a cross bow." Maya answered.

" I wanna see you shot before I will take you out with me." Daryl said. Maya shrugged.

" I don't really need to prove myself to you. I have been hunting to feed myself since the outbreak, I can go off without you." She said casually. Shane and Jillian looked at each other then, both their eyebrows going up. Daryl tensed up behind Jillian, tighening his hold on her shoulder.

" Yeah, you can but we took you in, we are going to be taking care of you now. Least you can do is hunt for the group and I'm the best hunter and tracker here. I know these woods like the back of my hand. Work out better for you if you were me." Daryl said.

" I guess I can see that. So we set out tomorrow morning then?" Maya said.

" Yeah, after I see how you shot." He said.

" Alright, now that we have that settled, let's have dinner." Shane said quickly. " Come on, Maya, I will show you to the kitchen." He said.

When they were far enough away, Daryl's grip lessened on Jillian. She pulled away and grabbed the swing. He noticed the tension in her right away. His shoulders dropped slightly. He was working on trying to be nicer, trying to get along better with the group. He was trying to be helpful more, like she had asked. He understood that he needed them as much as they needed him but he still struggled with it. He wasn't the best in social situtions.

" I ain't tryin to be mean to her." He said as Jillian slipped Avery out of the swing.

" I'm not worried about that." She said as she positioned the baby on her hip.

" Then why you upset?" Daryl asked. Jillian was walking towards the house. Daryl sighed than started towards her. " Jillian."

" Oh I don't know, you're only going to spend the day in the woods with some chick we just meant, some chick with a killer body who hunts just like you, can fire all sorts of weapons like you, and hasn't had a baby." Jillian said. Daryl laughed.

" You're jealous." He said. Jillian stopped walking and looked at him then.

" Yeah, I am, is that so hard to believe?" She asked. " I mean, look at her and look at me."

" I am lookin at you and lookin at you makes me hard as fuck." He said. She shifted her weight and held Avery closer.

" Is it just about sex?" Jillian asked. Daryl sighed reached out to her.

" Now you know better." He said.

" It's just, I haven't had any competition for your attention other then Avery. I'm feeling insecure." She said. Daryl grinned and put his hand behind her neck. He brought her to him and rested his forehead against hers. Avery reached out to him then patting his chest with her small hands.

" You ain't got competition now either. You ain't got to feel insecure. You're body's perfect, even more amazing now that you had my baby. I love you, you best know that by now." He said. Jillian sighed with her eyes closed.

" I guess I need you to keep reminding me now that that hot ass is here." She said. Daryl laughed as he pulled away.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review. *_

Jillian covered the sleeping baby up gently. Avery sighed in her sleep, making Jillian smile. She stood up straight then felt Daryl's arms slide around her. He moved her hair to one side then brought his mouth down to her shoulder. He sucked in the skin there and sucked it hard. Jillian gripped the railing on the crib as she closed her eyes and moaned. He pressed his hips into her ass, mimic sex with his movements. He brought one hand to her head and tilted it to one side then ran the tip of his tongue painfully slow up her neck.

" I wanna have sex." His voice was low and gruff against her skin. " I'm gonna make you cum hard and long." He said. He brought his other hand to her front and slipped it into her jeans. " I'm gonna make you drippin wet for me." He said as his lightly grazed his finger over her sensitive spot. He made slow, light circles over her spot until her body was trembling. He continued sucking and licking her neck. " I'm gonna suck you and lick you til you can't take it anymore. You ready for me?" Daryl asked as he slipped a finger inside her. He started working the spot inside her that drove her crazy. " Yeah, you're ready. Come to bed and watch me take you with my mouth. Watch me lick you til you're insane." He said as he started walking backwards to their bed. He kept a tight hold on her as he slipped his finger inside and out of her.

" You have to stop or I'm gonna cum." She whispered as she grabbed his hand. He chuckled against her hair but took his hand away. He turned her to face him than kissed her. He moved his hands to her jeans and quickly undid the button.

" Sit down." He ordered her as he pulled her jeans down. Her breath was heavy as she did what he ordered. He pulled her jeans off then grabbed her panties. She lifted her hips to allow him to slide them off. He grabbed her hips gently and pulled her to the edge of the bed. " Don't lay down. You can lean back but don't you dare lay down. You gonna watch me." He snapped.

Daryl's arms came up her legs and came to rest against on her ass. He brought his mouth to her center and flicked his tongue out to lap up her. Jillian shuddered and moaned. His swirled the tip of his around her tiny spot, making her fall back to rest on her elbows but she did what he ordered. She watched as he swirled it around as slow as he could. She moaned as quietly as she could. He smiled than flattened his tongue against her. He ran his tongue up and down her while he slipped his finger inside her. Her head fell back as second before she collapsed onto her back.

She brought one leg up to rest on the bed as she opened herself up more to him. Her hands came into his hair as she arched her back. Her fingers twisted around his hair, making him glaze up her body. Her head was tilted back and she was starting to move her hips against him. He continued going down on her as he moved to undo his own pants. He adjusted himself so he could pull his dick out of his boxers than he pulled away from her. Her eyes flew opened as he pushed her up the bed farther He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he moved into her with a groan.

XXXXXXXXX

Shane's eyes flew open and he groaned as he passed his hand over his face. Three mattresses were rocking again. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He looked over to the bed across the room from him and saw Dale sleeping peacefully. He sighed again and looked away. This happen about three times a week.

Almost every night the rocking started from Daryl's and Jillian's room. Shane wasn't sure if Daryl was just that good in bed or that good at convincing Jillian to give it up every night. He didn't really want to know. Following Daryl's mattress rocking was Amanda's and Nick's then after a few minutes, Lori's and Rick's would started. What Shane thought was funny was Nick's and Amanda's always ended first, then Rick's and Lori's and last to stop was Daryl's and Jillian's. They always started the rocking and they always ended it. Shane sat up. He was going outside, he just couldn't sit around and listen the sex again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maya locked up her van's passenger door then leaned against it and sighed. She closed her eyes as her head leaned back. She slid down the ground as she thought. She didn't know what to do, she had made a promise to someone and she knew she should keep it. But she wanted to stay at the house and if they found out her secret they'd either make her handle it or leave and neither were an option she wanted to take.

" Maya?" She jumped at the sound of Shane's voice. She opened her eyes as she scrambled to stand. " What are you doing out here?"

" Ah, I couldn't sleep." She said. She started walking towards him and when she got close enough to him, she looped her hand around his arm and started pulling him back towards the house. He laughed lightly as he turned around.

" Me either. It's tough being in a house with three couples." He said.

" What? Why?" Maya asked. Shane looked down at her as Maya looked at him. She looked back at the house and blushed as she laughed. " Oh. Well, I didn't hear anything. I have been out here for a while." They walked slowly together, her hand on his arm.

" So you're pretty attracted to that van. Did you have it before the outbreak?" Shane asked. Maya's mouth went tight.

" Yeah, it was my brother's." She said. " He taught me how to work on cars so when it started to break down, I just looked around for parts and fixed it. Stupid I guess but I'm just not ready to give it up." Shane nodded.

" It's not stupid. You cared about your brother, you saw him get bitten, the van was his. It's understandable." He said.

" I guess. My brother was all I had, even before the walkers." She said. When they reached the house, they both sat down on the steps.

" Your parents die or something?" He asked.

" Something." Maya said. She laughed when Shane looked at her. " My parents weren't much of parents. My brother was a lot older to than me so when I was 15 he convinced my parents to give me up, to let him adopt me. My life completely turned around when I went to live with him."

" What was his name?" Shane asked as he watched her tucked some hair behind her ears.

" Ross." She said.

" Well thank goodness for your brother." He said with a smile. She smiled too. They were quiet for a while before she cleared her throat and spoke again.

" So I'm going hunting with that Daryl tomorrow. Can I trust him?" Maya asked.

" Yeah, you can. He's the best hunter around. He can track anything. He has sure helped keep the group going with food." Shane said.

" So did you all know each other before the outbreak?" Maya asked.

They talked together for the next hour, just asking and answering questions. They were getting to know each other when Maya finally started to get tired. They decided to turn in so Shane followed her into the house. He locked the door and was surprised she waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. They were still talking quickly as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Shane stopped by his room and watched as she walked to hers. She paused by the door and looked at him.

" Good night, Shane." She said as she smiled. He nodded his head with a smile.

" Good night, Maya." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review. *_

Maya was standing in the driveway in the morning, waiting for Daryl to be ready to leave. She had her bow and arrow attached to her back. Daryl was standing close to Jillian. He was holding their baby and blowing into her neck. The baby had her hands on his face and was laughing. Jillian was smiling as she watched the interaction between the two. Daryl would pull Avery away from his face then bring her close and do it again. Maya couldn't help but smile as the baby giggled louder and louder. She didn't notice Shane coming towards her. Shane looked back at the family then back to Maya.

" You ready?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled.

" Yeah." She said.

" Did you sleep good last night?" Shane asked. Maya nodded.

" Ah, yeah. I did, thanks. It was nice to sleep in a bed after sleeping on the ground for so long. Did you sleep good?" She asked. Shane laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeah, after the beds calmed down." He said. Maya smiled.

" Is that going to happen every night?" She asked.

" Well, it happens almost every night in Daryl's and Jillian's room. But the other beds it happens about two to three times a night." Shane said.

" Oh great, so I guess you and I will have to make it a habit of hanging outside together then." She said. Shane smiled again.

" Yeah. I'd like that." He said.

" Be careful, okay?" Jillian said as she rubbed Daryl's chest. Avery was chewing on her fingers as she watched her Daddy. Daryl kissed Avery's cheek.

" Da." Avery said. Daryl looked down at Jillian and smiled.

" When you gonna stop worrying about me? I'm gonna be just fine. I'm gonna come back, feed the group, love this baby then love you til your legs shake." He said.

" Is it always about sex with you?" She asked. Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her to him.

" I love you, woman. I'm lovin the hell out of you." He said. She smiled up at him.

" I'm lovin the hell out of you." She said. " Be nice to Maya unless she touches you, then shoot her in the face." Daryl burst into laughter so loud, Avery jumped. Jillian smiled. He leaned down and kissed her long and slow until Avery grunted and smacked Daryl's cheek. Daryl pulled away and frowned at her.

" You ain't got to hit daddy. It's ain't nice to hit." He said.

" Dada." Avery said. Daryl smiled and kissed her cheek.

" Be nice to your mama." He said as he handed the baby off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daryl and Maya spend a couple of hours in the woods together. Daryl was impressed and it took a lot to impress him. She was quiet and made clean, clear shots. When Daryl felt they had caught enough animals, they headed back to the house. She had managed to caught a rabbit and snatched it up without the rabbit dying. Daryl told her to kill it, but she said she wasn't ready. He shook his head but didn't ask why. He didn't liked to be questioned or he wasn't going to question her.

They field dressed all the animals in the woods expect for the poor rabbit she caught. Daryl could see it was suffering but Maya ignored it. He wanted to break it's neck but it was her catch so he kept to himself. When all the animals were ready, it was the middle of the afternoon. She didn't talk and he was glad. He only liked to talk to Jillian, he just didn't want to talk to people he didn't know.

When they reached her van, Maya stopped and gave him the animals she had caught, all but one rabbit and the poor thing was just hanging on. She told Daryl she had to get something out of the van and she'd meet him inside. He nodded and kept walking towards the house. She waited until he reached the house then she unlocked her drivers side door and climbed in. She locked the door and tossed the rabbit to the back without turning around.

She gripped the wheel and closed her eyes as she listen to the grunting and wet sounds coming from the back. Tears stung her eyes as she listened to the eating. She knew she should turn around. She should look and make sure the chains were still in place but she just couldn't. She just couldn't see the sight that was waiting for her. She tried not to breath through her nose as she sat in the van. Once the eating was done, she put her head against the steering wheel and sighed.

" I love you. I will see you tonight, after everyone had gone to bed." She whispered. " Be good please. Don't pull on the chains for me, okay? I'm sorry I can't look at you right now. I just can't see you today." She opened her door and slipped out of the van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was finishing up getting his and Maya's animals' ready for dinner. Avery was sitting on the grass beside him, watching him work. He was explaining to her what he was doing but the only answers he was getting was her little grunts. When she started to lose interest in what he was doing, he'd make the kiss noise she liked so much and he'd have her full attention again. He heard a noise from the house and looked up to see Jillian running towards him. He grinned and set his knife down, away from Avery. Jillian tackled him, knocking him over backwards. She pressed her lips to his as his arms wrapped around her waist. Avery laughed and crawled over to them. She sat down beside them, leaning against their sides. She started patting Jillian's legs.

" Damn, woman." Daryl said as he looked up at Jillian.

" I missed you." She said softly as she slowly rubbed herself against him. She smiled as he started getting hard. He grabbed her ass hard than.

" Fuckin knock it off." He growled.

" What's wrong? You don't like it?" She said.

" No, I fuckin like it, feels good, even through my pants. Feels real fuckin good which is why you gotta stop." He said. She laughed and sat up on top of him. " I'm gonna fuck the hell outta you tonight."

" And it's going to feel so good." She said. " I can't wait."

" You gettin wet already." He said. She smiled down at him.

" When don't you have me wet?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shane sank down on the top stairs by Maya who smiled up at him. The night was warm and the breeze was nice against her skin. He was sitting so close to her, she could feel the heat from his skin. He was just the type of man she would have gone for before the world ended. She liked his dark hair and eyes. She liked his strong build. His smile warmed her quickly.

" So how did today go?" He asked. Maya laughed and looked away.

" Fine. You were right Daryl's a good hunter." She said. Shane nodded and looked out over the grass. They were quiet for a few minutes before Maya spoke again. " Beds' shaking again?" Shane laughed.

" Just Daryl's but when their bed starts shaking, it can go on for a while so we might as well stay out here." He said. Maya smiled.

" At least someone is getting some." She said.

" I guess so." Shane said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review. *_

For a few weeks Shane and Maya met at night, sitting on the porch and talking for a few hours at a time. Maya told him about growing up with parents who were addicted to drugs. She told him that until she went to live with Ross, she had to sleep on the floor because her parents had sold her bed for drugs when she was only three and that they had just never had the money to get her another one. She told him about how Ross had taken her in and raised her, giving her everything her parents never did. He made sure she made it through high school and helped her get into college.

Shane told her about being a police officer and shared a few stories about him and Rick. She laughed when Shane talked because he was very animated when he talked. She liked listening to his voice and seeing how his face would light up with his stories. Sometimes he'd even jump up and stand in front of her as he talked. Shane liked how she listened and laughed when he talked.

Every other day, Maya and Daryl went out hunting. She always made sure to bring back an animal alive and, as much as Daryl wanted to know why, he never asked. He kind of liked that she was so quiet. He just wanted to hunt and get home to his baby and his woman. After her first month there, Shane decided he wanted to help with the hunting. At first Daryl was annoyed. It was no secret that Daryl and Shane didn't like each other much, but Daryl realized quickly that when Shane hunted with them that meant they only had to go out once every three days and he was more than fine with that.

" Can I ask you something?" Shane asked Maya one night. She had come to his room to ask him to go outside early because Daryl and Jillian had started having sex sooner than they normally did.

" What?" She asked. She was playing with a blade of grass.

" Why do you go out into the woods after dinner?" He asked as he looked at her. Maya's hands froze. She swallowed hard than looked at him.

" Just relaxes me." She said.

" Okay, but why do you bring back alive animal? Because you bring one back and then it disappears." Shane said. They were looking at each other for a few minutes before she sighed.

" Can I ask you something?" Maya asked.

" What?" Shane asked. Maya smiled slightly.

" Why haven't you tried to kiss me?" She asked. Shane straighten up. He laughed than looked away. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck before he looked at her again.

" Do you want me too?" He asked.

" Yeah, I do." Maya said.

" Like right now?" Shane asked. Maya nodded and turned him completely.

" Yeah, I do. I'm attracted to you, I think you're hot, like so hot. I like the way you wear your uniform and..." Shane cut off her words by pressing his mouth against hers. His hand came to her neck.

Maya's hands came to his chest as she parted her lips. He wasted no time slipping his tongue into her mouth and attacking hers. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Maya climbed onto his lap, pressing herself against him hard. She put her hands into his hair as she started grinding against him. Shane groaned into her mouth as he grew hard almost right away. It had been a long time since he had sex.

Maya moaned as she moved. Her desire flared to life as soon as he kissed her. She wanted him and wanted him bad. She kissed him at first to distract his line of questions but then his tongue filled her mouth. He broke their kissing and kissed his way down her jawline to her neck. She moaned again as she pulled his hair. It was Shane's turn to moan loudly.

" Let's go to my room." Maya whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl's hands ran up her bare back as Jillian lay on top of him. Their bodies slick with sweat. She had her eyes closed and was enjoying the after sex glow. Her legs were bent and resting against his sides. Since they had gotten back together, they hadn't stopped having sex and she was surprised she hadn't gotten pregnant again. She sighed and sat up on him, her hands coming to rest on his chest. He smiled up at her as his rough hands traveled up her body.

" Is it just me or is the sex better now than used to be?" She asked.

" It's better." He said. A giggle from the hallway made Jillian look behind her then back at Daryl.

" That was Maya's laugh." She whispered. Daryl propped himself up on his elbows as they listened hard. A very male chuckle came next. Jillian's eyes brows went up and she moved to Daryl's side, her leg draped over his body. " That's Shane!" She said.

" Well it's about fucking time they fuck." He said. " Cop's been staring at her like he wants to eat her." Jillian smiled and laughed.

" He probability is eating her now." Daryl grinned at her.

" You got such a dirty little mouth." He said. Jillian was still smiling.

" I'm just going to say, for her sakes, I hope Shane is as good at going down on girls as you are." He laughed and grabbed her to pull her close. " What? Your mouth is amazing."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Maya's door shut, she yanked her shirt off and tossed it to him. Shane started taking off his shirt, his eyes glued to her body. She kicked her shoes off and hurried to undo her bra. Shane paused in getting undressed and watched her. She didn't seem to noticed that had he had stopped. Her hands were working quickly on her jeans. She slipped them off than looked at him.

" What are you doing?" She asked.

" You in a hurry or something?" Shane asked. She smiled and stepped out of her jeans.

" The last time I had sex was almost three years ago so yeah I'm in a hurry. I'm tired of getting myself off, it's going to be nice to have a partner plus, like I said earlier, you're fucking hot so let's get a move on it." She said. Shane grinned and came forward.

" Well alright than." He said.

When he reached her, he grabbed her panties and tugged them down. Maya sat back on her bed and let him pull them completely off. She was glad she had shaved herself up that morning. He kissed her hard as he started undoing his pants. He was so hard he thought he was going to burst. He was desperate to make a bed shake himself. He was tired of listening to Daryl, Nick, and Rick getting some action.

" I like it rough." She said.

" I can do it rough." He said. Maya pulled away and turned around. She started crawling to the top of the bed but paused and looked back at him.

" Come on, Shane, don't bitch out on me now." She whispered.

" Are you trying to tell me I can take you like that?" He asked in disbelief. She grinned and shook her ass.

" Yeah, now come on." She said. She turned back around as he pulled his boxers off. He crawled on his knees until he was behind her completely. He took a hold of her hips and reached between her legs.

" Holy hell, woman! You're wet as hell." He said in surprised.

" Please..." She asked.

He put one hand on her hip than grabbed himself. He positioned himself behind her and slipped into her quickly. She threw her head back and moaned as she pushed against him. He moved his hand as he went balls deep inside her. She started moving right away. He gripped her hips hard and moved with her. He bit his lip and tilted his head up. He closed his eyes and let out a loud, deep moan. Her breath was coming out fast and hard.

" Harder!" She demanded.

" Damn, I don't know if I can go hard and last." He said honestly as she slammed against him.

The sound of his balls hitting her turned her on more. She lowed her head and rested her forehead against the mattress as the sensations moved through her entire body. She shuddered and moaned, making him hold her tighter. She picked their pace until all that was heard was the rocking of the bed, the slapping of his balls and their fast paced breaths. She felt her orgasm raising to the surface. He moved one hand to between her legs. As soon as he touched her, Maya jumped and cried out. That was all she needed. She started cumming hard around him, shocking him. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He pushed into her one more time and held her against him as he came inside her.

XXXXXXXXXX

\

Daryl and Jillian were staring at the ceiling as the bed rocking from the other room slowed down then finally came to a stop. They were laying on their backs, side by side. Her hand had been resting on his stomach but she started lightly rubbing his skin. He had his hands under his head, his stomach jumping slightly under her feather like touches.

" Is it nasty that I'm getting turned on?" She whispered. Daryl smiled.

" I ain't gonna complain if you want to climb on top of me again." He said. Jillian pulled her hand away from him and smiled as she sat up.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I have completely stalled out and none of my old tricks have works. I have wrote other stories, reread some, taken a step back and I'm not coming up with anything for the story so I'm coming to you guys. Please send me some pms with some ideas so I can finish up my story. Thank you and I'm so sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! Special thanks goes out to BeingLolaStar for helping me coming up with this idea!*_

For the next few weeks things went well for the group. Maya had managed to keep her secret even though she and Shane were getting closer and closer. She continued to hunt with Daryl, bring home a living rabbit. Daryl never asked why and she never told. He didn't know what she was doing with them and didn't care. Things seemed to be fine.

Jillian and Daryl were holding Avery's hand as the little family started walking through the woods one morning. Shane was walking with Maya, his arm slung over her shoulders. They were walking ahead of the Dixon's. Every so often Daryl and Jillian would raise their arms so Avery would come off the ground. She would squeal every time, making them laugh.

" Been thinkin bout somthin." Daryl said.

" And what's that?" Jillian asked.

" Thinkin maybe we should have another baby. Thinkin maybe we should stop countin and chartin your period." He said without looking at her. He knew Jillian's mouth was hanging open.

" Are you serious?" She asked. Daryl nodded a second before he reached down and swept Avery up. He propped her on his hip and nestled into her face.

" Missed out on your pregnancy and didn't meet her til she was 3 months old, besides, might be nice for her to have a playmate." He said.

" Look, I'm not going to lie, I have thought about her growing up alone but I'm not sure I can take the stress and worry about a doctorless pregnancy and delivery. The delivery was hard and I'm not sure I can handle it again." She said. Daryl nodded.

" Just think bout it, Babe." He said.

At the edge of the woods, Daryl gave Avery raspberries into her neck while she held his face. Jillian was smiling at her family. Maya smiled and looked at Shane. He smiled and pulled her close. It was so nice to have someone with him. It felt nice to have someone smile at him and want to be around him. He kissed the top of her head.

" I need to have Daryl teach me about hunting. I'm the man, I should be out there." Shane said. Maya pulled away and looked up at him.

" No, I like hunting. It makes me feel like I'm doing my part to help the group. You help with watch and keeping us safe, hunting is my thing." She said. Shane smiled again and brought his hands to her face.

" Did I tell you how glad I am you decided to come here?" He asked. Maya laughed.

" You can show me later tonight." She said.

" Let's go!" Daryl called out as he handed Avery back to Jillian. The baby started to struggle and reach for him.

" Da!" She called out. Daryl yanked Jillian close and kissed her.

" Think bout what I said." He said.

" Be safe." Shane whispered to Maya.

Shane and Jillian stood back and watched their partners disappear into the woods. Shane put his arm around her shoulders and rested his head against hers. Avery reached out and made a grab for Shane's hair. He laughed and pulled away.

" You better stop that. Baby, if you ever grow hair, Uncle Shane is going to pull it." He said as they turned away from the woods and started towards the house. Jillian hit him in the chest, making Shane laugh.

" She's got hair, Uncle Shane." She said. Shane smiled. Avery had just a small amount of hair around her head.

" Come on, I need a distraction while they hunt. Let's go and work on teaching her to walk better." He said.

XXXXXX

It was later in the day and most of the group was in the front yard. Carl was sitting on the

ground with Avery standing up in between his legs. She was bending over and grabbing fistfulls of grass then standing up and handing it to Carl. He was laughing as he took it and tossed it over his shoulder. Avery played with Carl a lot and Jillian was glad he was such a patient and nice kid. She wandered over to Lori and sat on the steps with her.

" Carl is so amazing with her." Jillian said. Lori smiled.

" He loves kids, always has." She said.

" Avery adores her Uncle Carl." Everyone in the house was called either Uncle or Aunt expect for Rudy and Dale who called themselves her Grandpa.

Movement at the edge of the woods caught Jillian's eyes. She stood up slowly when she saw Maya sprinting towards them. Her breath caught, bring Lori's eyes up. Jillian started running and yelling towards Maya. Rick, Shane, and T-Dog took off after her. Maya was yelling for help, screaming for them to help her while Jillian yelled for Daryl.

" Where's Daryl?" Jillian was yelling as panic flashed through her.

" I shot him!" Maya was yelling. " I shot Daryl, help me!"

" Where is he?" Jillian yelled when they reached each other.

" In the woods!" Maya cried.

" You left him there!" Jillian yelled in disbelief.

" I couldn't pick him up!" Maya said as she started to cry.

" Where is he?" Shane asked quickly. Rick grabbed Jillian who was crying.

" Go back to the house. We will get him. Go back." He said.

" I need to go! I need to see him!" She cried.

" He's bleeding, we have to go!" Maya cried.

XXXXXX

Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Jillian were running through the woods, following Maya to the spot she had left Daryl at. Amanda was going to take care of Avery because Jillian refused to stay home. It didn't take long before the woods opened up to a clearing. Daryl was laying on his back with his arms out at his sides. He had his right leg straight and his left leg bend. He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Jillian yelled his name as she cried.

When they reached him, they could see his shirt was covered with blood and he had an arrow sticking out of the top of his left shoulder. Jillian collapsed at his side and grabbed his face as she said his name. Slowly Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her. Maya started crying again and saying how sorry she was.

" Shouldn't have came, babe." He said when he shut his eyes again.

" Stay with me." Jillian cried.

" Ain't gonna anywhere. Can't get rid of me that easy." Rick dropped to his side.

" Can you get up and walk?" He asked the hunter. Daryl swallowed hard.

" I don't know. I'm feelin sick." He admitted.

" Look, we will just get you up then you can lean on Shane and I." Rick said. Daryl opened his eyes again. He looked at T-Dog.

" Take her home." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" I'm not leaving you." She said.

" Babe, I'm gonna be in a lot of pain and you don't need to see that." He said. Shane leaned down and took a hold of her shoulders.

" Come on, Jillian, take Maya and T-Dog and go home. Let Rick and I handle this. Go and get the bed ready and some medical supplies." He said gently.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review.*_

Jillian was pacing through the yard as she waited for the men. Lori had taken Avery to the backyard but T-Dog, Glenn, Dale, and Amanda were waiting with Jillian. Maya was sitting on the steps, crying. She had tried to explain what happen to Jillian but Jillian didn't want to talk. She was angry with the girl and was trying not to let herself fall apart. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she paced with her eyes locked on the woods. Just when she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin, Shane and Rick emerged with Daryl between them. His arms were around their shoulders and his head was down. Jillian and Amanda rushed forward. Amanda had been a nurse before the outbreak.

" Is he dead?" Jillian squealed out.

" No." Rick said as they tried to walk faster. His right hand was holding onto Daryl's hand and his left arm was around his waist. " He's passed out. He passed out a soon as he stood up."

" Let's get him in the house." Amanda said.

Maya stood up when they reached the house. Shane looked at her and offered a small smile as he passed. Her face was tear streaked. She wanted to follow them inside but thought better of it. She wanted to give everyone the space they needed. She turned her back to the house and slowly sank down to the steps. She was only alone for another 10 minutes. Shane was the first out of the house. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

" It was an accident." She said as she started to cry.

" What happen?" Shane asked. He pulled her against him so her head went against his shoulder.

" We went in two different directions like we sometimes do. After a while I heard some movement from the brushes. I called out but didn't get an answer. I panicked. I fired my arrow at the same time he came out. I hit his shoulder and he fell right away. I got him out of the brushes and we tried to walk a ways but he was in so much pain, he couldn't walk anymore." Maya said.

" It's going to be okay." Shane said. His fingers were rubbing her shoulder.

" No, it's not. The group is never going to accept me now. Jillian's so pissed she wouldn't even look at me."

" Jillian's got a temper, she's just like Daryl in that regards. Just give her some time to calm down." Shane gave her another quick squeeze. " I need to go back in there and see if they need any help. Why don't you go and lay down? It's close to bedtime anyway."

XXXXXX

Daryl groaned as Amanda worked the arrow out of his shoulder. They had cut off his shirt and it was laying on the floor. Jillian was holding his legs, Rick was at his waist, and Shane was at his back. When Amanda finished pulling the arrow out, he started bleeding more freely. They kept him on his side so she could get a good look at his wound.

By the time Daryl was cleaned up and his wounds were dressed, night had fallen. Every one was tired and decided to turn in early. Daryl had woken up but was sleeping again. Jillian was getting Avery ready for bed. Shane hugged her, kissed Avery's head, then walked out to find Maya. When he didn't find her in either her or his room, he went outside. She wasn't on the steps so he started across the yard towards her van.

XXXXXX

Maya had retreated to her van shortly after everyone disappeared inside the house. She had sat in the driver's seat then moved to the back. She kept her distance but looked over the chains to make sure they were still holding then she sat down on the floor and sighed. She spoke, knowing she would get no reply. Talking just made her feel better so after a while she stood up.

" Thanks for listening. I will see you tomorrow. I'll bring you two rabbits to make up for none tonight." Maya said. She turned towards the van side door and slid it open. She looked out and didn't leave. Her eyes met Shane's shocked expression.

" Is that a walker?" He asked in disbelief.

" It's not what you think." Maya said quickly.

" What I think is you have a walker chained up in the back of your van." He said. Maya stepped out and shut the door. " What the hell is going on, Maya?" She sighed and leaned against the van.

" He's my brother." She said.

" Well what the hell is he doing chained up?" Shane asked as he started rubbing the back of his head.

" He got bit and I just couldn't put him down. He's all I have." She said.

" You have got to be kidding me! He's a fucking walker! What is going to happen if he gets out?" Shane yelled.

" He's chained up, he can't get out." Maya insisted.

" Those chains aren't going to hold forever. The group is going to be pissed. You are putting everyone in danger." Shane said. She pushed away from the van and put her hands on his chest but Shane pulled away.

" Please don't tell anyone!" She begged.

" Oh I'm not going too. You are." He said.

" Shane, please. He's all I have left." She tried to explained.

" He's not a he anymore. He's not even a person. It's a dead thing." He said.

" He's not dead. I feed him, he eats. He's just sick." Maya said. Shane shook his head.

" You are feeding it!" He explained. Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned her back and put his hands on the top of his head as he walked in circles. " She's feeding it!" After a while he stopped walking and looked at her. " What are you feeding it?"

" Rabbits that I catch with Daryl." She said. Shane suddenly stormed up to her.

" There is a baby in that house, children, people. You have put us all in danger by having him here." He snapped.

" He's not a danger." She said as she stared at the ground. She knew it was a lie.

" Oh well if he's not a danger then go in there and unchained him." She started shaking her head. "If he's not a danger then walk into that van and unchain him now."

" Shane..."

" If that how Daryl got shot? Did you think he was a rabbit you were going to feed to that thing in there?"

" No, I didn't know what was coming out of the bushes towards me, I swear." Maya said.

" You are going to tell the group, Maya, do you hear me? You are going to tell the group about this." He said as he started to walk away.

" Shane!" She called out. He shook his head and threw his hands into the air.

XXXXXX

Jillian stared at Daryl as he slept. The blanket was down at his waist and his face was turned towards her. His left shoulder was bandaged up. She sighed and moved closer to him. Carefully she reached out and touched his bandage. There was a small spot of blood were his wound was. She swallowed hard.

" I'm okay, Babe." He said. He opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

" Are you sure?" She asked. He sighed and closed his eye again. He turned his face towards the ceiling.

" I'm sure, just tired." Daryl said. " Could use a pick me up though." He said with a grin. Jillian sat up, making him look at her.

" Are you serious right now?" She asked as she started down at him. " I thought you were going to die. I thought you were dead and you want a blow job?" He laughed softly.

" Gonna take more than that to kill me." He said. He motioned to her with his right hand. " Come on this side of me so you can lay on my chest." Jillian felt her face soften at him. She turned enough to look towards the crib. When she was sure Avery was still sleeping, she looked back at Daryl.

" I thought you wanted a pick me up." She said.

" You don't have too but I ain't gonna turn it down if you want too." He said with a smile. Jillian shook her head as she slipped onto his lap.

" You're lucky I love you so much." She said. She started moving down him. He sighed when she took him out of his boxers.

" I am lucky cause I got you and that baby." He said. His mouth went open slightly at the feel of her mouth against him. He brought his right hand to her hair and groaned as her tongue flicked over the head of his penis. The sensations were flowing through him right away. His muscles tensed as she slowly worked her mouth up than back down him again.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review. *_

The next day Maya was pacing in her room. Shane hadn't come to her but she knew he was pissed. He was only going to give her until the afternoon to tell the group about Ross being in the back of the van. She knew what was going to happen next. Either everyone would demand that she leave or they would kill her brother. Apart of her was relieved that it was happening. Keeping him hidden was starting to wear her down. It was hard to see him everyday. In her head she knew he was dead but her heart wasn't convinced he couldn't be saved.

XXXXXX

Daryl was sitting at the table with Avery on his lap. He was holding her with his good arm around her tiny waist. Jillian was sitting in front of them, spooning some oatmeal into the baby's waiting mouth. Avery was lightly kicking her legs as she eat. Every so often she'd stick her fingers in the oatmeal/ She would turn in his lap and bring her fingers to Daryl's mouth. She'd smile and laugh when he put them in his mouth, slurping the oatmeal from her.

" Thanks, Baby." He said.

Avery clapped and looked back at her mama. Everyone else was gathered around the kitchen, eating as well. Shane was leaning against the counter, looking into the living room, waiting for Maya to appear. He didn't have wait long. As she walked down the stairs, they met eyes. Shane frowned and looked away. This was her chance. She either told them now or he would.

She was staring at the ground as she crossed the living room. She heard Avery cooing and knew the Dixon family was going to be in the kitchen. Her steps slowed down. She wasn't ready to face Daryl or see the angry look on Jillian's face. Maya's new news was just go to piss everyone off. She won't say she and Jillian were best friends but they had been nice to each other. Maya had played with Avery a few times. She cleared her throat as she entered the kitchen. She met Daryl's eyes first. He nodded at her without speaking. Jillian's attention went to Daryl then her eyes followed his gaze to Maya. She shook her head and frowned. Maya sighed and took note of the bandage on his left shoulder. A tingle of embarrassment went through her. He was wearing a wife beater and a flannel shirt that was buttoned down. She knew it had to hurt for him to have gotten dressed.

" I need to tell you all something." Maya spoke up before she lost her nerve. Shane was standing beside her with his arms crossed over his chest. She could feel the tense coming from him. All eyes were on her, all eyes but Jillian's and Avery's. Maya cleared her throat. " I have something in my van." A tense moment went through the group. Daryl's arm tighten on Avery's waist and he drew her back against his chest.

" What is it?" Glenn spoke first. Maya took another deep breath.

" It's my brother."

A wide range of looks went through the group. Daryl's face hardened up as he frowned. Dale's eyes grew big, Glenn paled, T-Dog looked confused and Jillian was staring hard at her. Rick ran his hand through his hair while Lori took a hold of Carl. She pulled her son back to her. Carol looked frightened. Everyone in the group knew her brother had been bitten.

" Is he dead?" Jillian spoke up first. Maya nodded. " Is he a walker?" Maya bit her lip and nodded. Gasps went through the crowd. Jillian looked at Avery. She slowly set the spoon down then slid her chair back. Daryl's eyes moved to Jillian at the same time Maya's did. Jillian walked up to her and didn't stop until she was standing directly in front of the new girl. " You mean to tell me you have a walker in our front yard?"

" He's chained up inside..." Maya didn't get to finish her sentience.

Jillian's small fist came up and made contact with Maya's mouth before anyone knew what was happening. Daryl handed Avery off to his left side where Dale was sitting. Shane grabbed Maya as she stumbled back. Rick moved quickly to grab Jillian as she started screaming at Maya. The noise and fast movement startled Avery who started to cry. Daryl was up and over to Jillian quickly.

" You stupid Bitch!" Jillian was screaming as Daryl's good arm went around her waist. She was fighting against him while he was pulling her back. " How could you do that to us!" Daryl grunted in pain as he brought his left arm around to hold Jillian better.

" Calm down, Jill." Daryl was saying.

" Jillian, relax." Rick said as he helped Daryl. Maya's eyes were wide in shock. Her hand was covering her mouth. Shane was standing in front of her.

" Jillian , stop!" Daryl said as she continued to fight. " You're scaring Avery." Dale had turned the baby around and was holding her against his chest. He was bouncing her lightly and patted her back. He was trying to comfort her, keeping his mouth against her ear and speaking quietly. She had one hand in her mouth as she cried. She was trying to look at Daryl and Jillian.

" Dada!" She was screaming.

" She could have killed us!" Jillian was screaming. Daryl wiped her around, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He shook her hard.

" Calm down." She was still trying to look around him and swearing. Daryl shook his head and tucked down suddenly. His right arm went around her waist as he picked her up and over his shoulder. He turned and left the house through the side door. As soon as they left the house, Shane turned around and faced Maya.

" Are you okay?" He asked her. Tears had sprung to her eyes. " Let me take a look at your mouth." He took a hold of her hand and gently pulled it from her mouth. Her bottom lip was split open.

" She hit me." Maya said. Shane nodded.

" Yeah, she did. Hit you good, too. Come on, let' go upstairs and get you cleaned up." Shane said. He took Maya's hand and started pulling her towards the stairs.

" Shane!" Rick called out.

" Let me take care of Maya then we'll talk!" Shane called out.

XXXXXX

" Give me your hand, Babe." Daryl said softly. They were standing under the tree by Avery's swing. He took a hold of her hand and brought it up to inspect it.

" It fucking hurts." She said softly. Daryl nodded.

" Yeah, bet it does." He said. He pushed his fingers over her bruising knuckles. " Gonna be bruised and hurt for a while."

" I can't fucking believe that bitch! She put us all in danger! What if it gets out? What about Avery?" She said. They heard the door from the kitchen open a second before Avery's crying reached them. Jillian's head whipped around at the sound. She pulled her hand away from Daryl and started towards Dale.

" She's pretty upset." Dale said. Avery was pushing away from Dale, reaching for Jillian. She slipped her hands under Avery's arms and pulled the baby to her.

" I'm sorry, Avs." She said softly. She put her hand on the back of Avery's head. Avery was crying as she nestled her face into her mama's neck. Her baby's tiny arms were tight around Jillian's neck. Jillian started rocking back and forth. " It's okay, Baby. Relax." She kept repeating. Avery sobbed one last time before she started to calmed down.

XXXXXX

Maya was sitting on the closed toilet lid while Shane ran a washcloth under some cold water. He balled the wash cloth up then knelt down in front of her. He brought the wash cloth to her mouth. She frowned and hissed slightly from the pain. Her lip was still bleeding and was starting to swell up. Shane sighed as he let his left hand come to rest on her leg.

" I didn't think anyone was gonna hit you. I feel like this is my fault. Maybe I should have made you tell Rick in private." Shane said.

" Now you tell me." She said. Shane smiled and started rubbing her leg.

" Even with a busted up lip, you're still pretty." He said. Maya closed her eyes as tense left her. At least Shane had forgiven her.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review*_

Not a single person in the house wasn't stunned by what had happen. No one knew what to do or how to react. Shane and Maya had disappeared into the bathroom up the steps and Daryl and Jillian were still outside. Dale had come back in and sat down at the table again but didn't say anything. No one was looking at anyone else. Finally, Rick cleared his throat.

" Well, I need to go and talk to Daryl then Shane I guess." He said.

" What is there to talk about? She has a walker in our front yard." Lori spoke up.

" I know. I need to check on Jillian then on Maya." Rick said.

" I'll go talk to Jillian." Amanda said as she stood up. She quickly walked out.

Amanda found the couple right where Dale had left them. Daryl was standing behind Jillian why she hugged the baby to her. Jillian's eyes were closed as she swayed back and forth. Avery had calmed down and wasn't making any sounds. Amanda's eyes met Daryl's. He started forward, passing his baby and girlfriend

" How is Jilly's hand?" Amanda asked when he reached her. He glanced back as his little girlfriend as she coddled their baby. He looked back at Amanda.

" Gonna swell up but it'll be fine." He said.

" I think you should take her and the baby to your room. Rick is going to talk to Shane and Maya. If they put the walker down, you don't want Avery to hear the gun shot."

" What'll you mean, if?" Daryl asked.

" Rick's going to give her a choice. Either we put the walker down or she leaves." Amanda said. Daryl frowned but nodded.

" He talkin to them now?"

" Yeah."

" Alright, I'll take them in then see what's goin on." He said. Amanda nodded and they turned away from each other. She was going back into the house, he was going to his family. When he reached Jillian, he looked down at his girls. Avery's face was turned so it was against Jillian's neck. Her eyes were shut. "She sleepin?" He asked softly. Jillian opened her eyes and nodded.

" Yeah, I think so." She said.

" Let's go in and lay her down. Maybe you should lay down too." He offered.

" I don't want to see Maya." Jillian said with a frown. Daryl smiled slightly.

" I don't think she wants to see you either, Babe." He said.

" I'm not sorry and I'm not going to say I am." Jillian said. Daryl nodded as his smile disappeared.

" No one expects you too. You're protectin what's ours, you're good." He brought his hand up to cup their baby's head. He rubbed it gently as he looked at the sleeping girl. " She was a man, I'd have beat his ass for puttin my women in danger."

" What's going to happen, Daryl?" Jillian asked. Daryl continued rubbing Avery's head as he shook his head.

" Don't know, Jill. Either the walker's goin down or she's out. Either way, you and that baby are gonna be just fine, I promise." He said. That was enough for her. She knew Daryl, knew him well. If Rick didn't have the balls to handle the problem, Daryl would. " Come on, let's lay her down." As they walked, Daryl's good arm went around Jillian's neck. He pulled her tight against him and kissed the side of her head. "Gotta say, fuckin hot as shit watchin you punch that stupid bitch. I'm still hard just thinkin about it." Jillian couldn't help but smile.

" You're always hard." She said.

" That's cause you're always around me. Man can't think straight with your hot little ass runnin around. All my blood's in my dick." He said. Jillian smiled again and rested her head against his chest.

XXXXXX

Rick was leaning against the counter in the bathroom with Maya sitting on the toilet and Shane on the tub. No one was talking. Rick didn't know what to say, Shane was running different things through his mind, and Maya's lip was throbbing. She was still holding the wash cloth against her. She wasn't mad at Jillian, she understood the young woman's anger. She had hurt Daryl, shot him in the shoulder, then endangered her child. Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" I can't put him down." She said, bring both men's eyes to her face. " I can't do it. It was hard enough to watch him get sick and die." Rick pushed away from the counter and came to her. He crouched down in front of her and gently placed his hands on her knees. Maya opened her eyes and looked at him.

" You need to think real hard about this. We can't allow that walker here, we just can't. You need to understand that that thing isn't your brother anymore." He started.

" I don't need a pep talk, Officer Grimes." Maya said. " I understand." She sighed as they looked at each other. " I can't put him down but someone else can." Rick and Shane glanced at each other.

" You sure about that, Maya?" Shane asked. She nodded.

" I can't go back out into the world, I can't. I can't keep taking care of him either. I know he's not Ross anymore, I know that. I kept him with me because I didn't have anyone else and I didn't want to be alone. But now that I see everyone here... if the group can forgive me, I want to stay." Maya said. Rick nodded.

" We need to get rid of it right away." He said.

" I'll do it." Shane offered, making her look at him. He nodded to her. " I'll do it for you."

" Then it's settled. I'm going to tell the group." Rick said. He squeezed her knees then stood up and left them alone.

" Why would you do that for me?" Maya asked. " I lied to you, I shot one of your friends." Shane gave her a one sided smile as he leaned into her.

" I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted to shot Daryl a time or two myself." She smiled, even though it hurt her lip. " And I'd be lying if I said I wanted you gone." He admitted. Maya felt relief flood through her. She liked Shane, she really liked him and wanted to see where they could take things between them. It was nice to have something normal when everything else was so crazy.

" Do you think the group will forgive me? Will Jillian?" She asked.

" Jillian will come around. She will have too. She's just emotional right now. Daryl will talk some sense into her. When Daryl acts out, she's the only one who can calm him down and the same goes for her. That's why they work. That's why they are such a good couple." Shane said. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together.

" And what about us? Why do we work? Why are we a good couple?" Maya asked. Shane smiled.

" Because I like you and you like me. Because we want to make it work." He said. He pushed himself up and held a hand down to her. " Come on, no use waiting around." Maya frowned but nodded. She slipped her hand into his. He pulled her up and to him. He slipped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

XXXXXX

Daryl stood by the crib, watching as his girlfriend/wife, tucked their baby in carefully. Avery's cheeks were still wet and red from screaming but she was sleeping. Her little mouth was hanging open. She jumped, making her whole body twitch. Her little hands opened then closed again as she settled in more. A soft knock came to the door. Daryl patted Jillian's lower back then walked over to answer it. Jillian looked up and followed him with her eyes. Her right hand was rubbing Avery's stomach. They were both surprised to see Rick.

" Maya has agreed to let us put the walker down. Shane's going to do it." He said softly, not wanting to wake up the baby. " I think we should help her bury him. It's the least we can do." Jillian frowned and quickly came forward.

" Are you shitting me right now, Rick?" She snapped quietly. " It's the least we can do? She shot my Daryl, she put us all in danger, I should march out there and beat her ass in front of everyone!"

" Jillian." Daryl warned. She looked up at him. Rick couldn't say what went on between the two of them. Her dark eyes were flashing with anger while Daryl's were calm as they stared at each other. A few seconds went by before Jillian's shoulders dropped and she sighed. She placed a hand on his good arm. He nodded and looked back to Rick.

" When?"

" Few minutes." Rick said. Daryl nodded.

" I'll be out there." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review. Finally, I was able to finish this!*_

It was almost unbearably hot as Dale, Glenn, Shane, Rick, Maya and Daryl stood at the back of her van. There was no noise coming from inside. They all know that the walkers would go into a sleep like state when they weren't around anything alive. Shane had his shot gun in his hand. Everyone was tense but they were giving Maya the few minutes she needed,

Movement from the house caught Daryl's eyes. He looked over to see Jillian making her towards him. He squinted in the sunlight. He hadn't wanted her out there. He didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt if the walker got loose. She was jogging towards the ground but only Daryl had noticed her. When she reached him, he held his hand out to her. She slipped hers into his and let him pull her close. He put his mouth against the side of her head.

" When he shots it, look away, Babe. You don't need these nightmares." He whispered.

Maya came forward and started to unlock the back doors. Ross was chained up against the side of the van. She swallowed hard as the lock clicked. Her heart was in her throat and tears were threatening to fall. This was it, there was no turning back. One side of her was relieved it was over while the other side was mourning the lost of her brother. The only person in the world that had ever given a damn about her. She pulled open the door.

The smell was strong enough that Jillian had to turned away and gag. Glenn walked away and threw up in the field. Rick, Dale, and Daryl held their breath quickly. Daryl was rubbing Jillian's back with his right hand. Maya was swallowing quickly so she didn't throw up as she backed away from the van. The chains were just loose enough that the walker could turn and face them. It's jaws were snapped and it was growling.

Shane took aim right away. Maya closed her eyes and steadied herself. She took a shallow breath through her mouth and looked straight into the milky eyes that used to be Ross's. She crossed her arms over her chest as she shook her head. The tears were free falling than. The walker was struggling against the chains, reaching and snapping for her.

" I'm sorry." Maya said. She started talking like she was alone. " You did everything for me and I failed you. You are the only person who ever gave a shit about me." She shook her head. " But I can't do this, Ross. I can't keep you here anymore. I..."

She sobbed and covered her mouth as she looked down. Rick came forward and took a hold of her shoulder. He pulled her back so Shane could get a better aim. Rick turned her away and hugged her, putting his arms around her shoulders. Maya took a hold of the back of his arms as she cried. Shane took a deep breath to steady himself then pulled the trigger. Maya jumped and cried louder. The crows in the trees around them screamed and took to the air.

The silence afterwards was deafening.

Slowly Shane lowed his gun. He looked over to Rick then wiped his hand across his face. He walked over to his friend. Rick took the gun while Shane took Maya's arm. They made a smooth and quick transfer. Maya's face came into his chest as she cried. She hadn't crying when Ross died. They both knew it was coming. He had helped her gather the chains. He had laid in the back of the van, coughing and in pain as the fever overtook him. He had watched through bloodshot eyes as Maya attracted the chains to the van walls. When he finally died, five days after the bite, Maya had been quick to chain him up. She hadn't let herself cry over his death...until right then.

" Come on, Babe." Daryl said as he slipped his arm around Jillian's waist. " Ain't nothin more to see." Maya pulled away from Shane and turned around quickly.

" I'm sorry." She said, making everyone pause and look at her. " I'm sorry I shot Daryl and endangered everyone. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't let him go, I wasn't strong enough." Jillian nodded and pulled away from Daryl. Shane's eyes went Daryl's right away. Dale and Rick tensed up as she walked.

" What you have done," Jillian started when she reached Maya. " is something I couldn't have done. I couldn't have chained Daryl to the van after he died. I couldn't watch him waste away day after day, week after week. It must have be awful for you." She was speaking softly to the other woman.

" I was weak. I couldn't let him go." Maya said. Jillian shook her head.

" No, you were strong. You went through something that would have had most of us falling apart. You were alone. You did what you had to do for you, to get you through. But it's over now. I'm sorry I lost my cool and punched you." Daryl put his hand on his hip, surprised by his woman.

" I needed it." Maya said, just as softly.

" I was selfish and only thinking about my family and my fears. I didn't think about how this was affecting you and I'm sorry." Jillian said. Maya nodded slowly. The two women hugged tightly for a few minutes.

XXXXXX

Shane took the van, with the walker inside it, and drove away with Daryl following behind him. They drove almost five miles away from the house and left the van on the side of the road. Maya wanted nothing to do with it. She had gone back inside and saying she needed to lay down for a while. The two men drove back in silence. As soon as they were home again, they parted ways, each wanting to find their own woman.

Daryl found his in their room, rocking Avery who had woken up. Jillian looked up at him as he walked in. She smiled sadly while she rocked. Avery was laying in her arms, cooing sleepily. Her little arm was holding onto her mother's shirt why she sucked on her other hand. Daryl sighed and shut the door. As he started towards her, Avery started to struggle, knowing the door shutting meant only one thing. Her daddy was close by.

" Everything okay?" Jillian asked as she allowed Avery to sit up.

" Da!" She yelled. Her arms were straight up and her legs were kicking excitedly. Daryl leaned down and kissed his woman, despite the protests of their child. His right hand went into her hair as his tongue flowed into her mouth.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you too." She whispered. He pulled away so she could stand up. Carefully, Jillian helped position Avery on his right side. She grinned and laughed up at him. Daryl smiled and made a kiss noise to her.

" I love you, too, little fawn." He said, using his nick name for her.

XXXXXX

Shane slipped into Maya's room and found her laying on her bed. He shut the door then leaned against it. He stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. He wasn't any good with crying females, never had been. He cleared his throat, not sure of what to say.

" Thank you for what you did." Maya said softly. Her voice calm and clear.

" You alright? You good?" He asked. She turned to her back and sat up.

" Did I ruin this between us?" He shook his head.

" I told you the answer to that. I want this to work." Shane said. Maya nodded.

" I guess the worst that can happen, has." Maya said. Shane chuckled and laughed.

" Guess so, unless you got a walker under your bed you haven't told me about." He said as he pushed away from the door. She shook her head and smiled.

" No. No more walkers."

" Then I don't see how we have anymore problems." Shane said. He was moving along the left side of her bed. " You were wrong about something."

" What?" Maya asked.

" He's not the only person in the world that cares about you." Shane laid down and motioned for her. Maya curled up into his chest. He held her too him. " I care about you and what happens to you."

XXXXXX

One month later:

Daryl was sitting on the grass with his legs out in front of him. They were crossed at the ankles and he was leaning back. The palms of his hands were flat on the grass, supporting his weight. His shoulder was healed, only giving him pain every once and a while. Jillian was sitting beside him, indian style. They were watching Shane and Maya as the couple pushed Avery in the swing. Daryl was squinting in the sun.

" You been thinkin bout what I said?" He asked quietly.

" About what?" Jillian asked.

" Bout havin another baby." Daryl said without looking at her. Jillian sighed.

" Yeah, I have."

" And?" Jillian turned so she was facing him.

" And now is not the right time." She said. Daryl sighed and turned his head towards her.

" Been thinkin the same. Wasn't right that I asked you for another baby. I'm not the one gonna be in all that pain." He said. Jillian nodded.

" Right. And with the way the world is today, it just isn't fair." She said. Daryl sighed and looked back at Avery.

" I love her so much and I missed a lot. I missed watchin you get big. I missed seein it, knowin it was my baby in there." He said. Jillian smiled.

" That's your baby right in front of you." She said. Daryl nodded and looked at her again. He tilted his head.

" And beside me." Jillian smiled again.

" If we find out that the world has fixed it's self, that things are safe again, I'd love to have your baby again." She said.

Maya smiled and crossed her eyes at the toddler. Avery clapped her hands as Uncle Shane pushed her. Maya looked back at Daryl and Jillian as they talked quietly. He was looking down at her, listening to whatever she was saying. He smiled and turned as he reached out to her. He tucked the hair on the left side of her head, behind her ear. Maya sighed and looked back at Shane. He was making a face at Avery who was laughing. They were a good couple and she hoped that one day they could be a happy as Daryl and Jillian.

" Thank you, Shane." She said.

" For what?" He asked without looking at her.

" For giving me a new life." She said. Shane looked at her then. She was smiling at him. Shane chuckled and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her. He brought both hands to her face. Avery grunted as she started to slow down.

" Uncle Shane! Stop ignoring her!" Jillian called out. Maya smiled against Shane's mouth. He pulled away and looked down at her.

" You kind of gave me a new life too." He said, making Maya smile and snuggle into his chest.

the end!


End file.
